


Wouldn't It Be Funny?

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Roronoa Zoro, F/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: "Wouldn't it be funny if we kissed at midnight?" Zoro just blinked at you. Your elbow was leaning against the railing of the balcony, chin resting in your hand, eyes looking forward as if you'd said nothing at all. A stiff, slightly embarrassed chuckle came from Zoro, who was clearly caught off guard by your forwardness.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Wouldn't It Be Funny?

"Wouldn't it be funny if we kissed at midnight?" Zoro just blinked at you. Your elbow was leaning against the railing of the balcony, chin resting in your hand, eyes looking forward as if you'd said nothing at all. A stiff, slightly embarrassed chuckle came from Zoro, who was clearly caught off guard by your forwardness.

"I—uh—" He stammered. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed that his gaze was very frantically focused on everything that wasn't you. He looked insane, eyes darting this way and that. You couldn't help but smile at the idiot.

"Calm down, it was just a joke," you grinned, pushing off against the railing to retreat back into Ace's party. A relieved look spread across Zoro's face. "Or is it?" You snuck a glance at Zoro and giggled as you crossed the threshold back into the rowdy house. He remained on the balcony, drink in hand and face incredibly red.

———————————————————

"And then Luffy gives the dude a right hook, knocking him out instantly!" Nami exclaimed, recounting one of her many Luffy stories.

"What happened next?" 

"We got banned from the bar, but it was totally worth it," she said. "That Bellamy dude was a total jackass."

"So how many bars is that now?" You asked, bringing your sparkling cider to your lips. "22?"

"Close," Robin said, chiming in. "28." 

"God, you guys are crazy." A few hours had passed, and it was nearing midnight. People were beginning to get particularly rowdy, the alcohol pumping through their bloodstream. You swirled your glass mindlessly as you scanned the room for a certain green-haired swordsman. Finally, you found him still on the balcony as you had left him. You set your drink near the sink, and as you approached Zoro, he looked over his shoulder at the sound of your heels clacking against the floor.

"You okay?" You asked, returning to the spot where you had stood before.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You look lonely out here." Zoro hesitated a bit, opening and closing his mouth before giving his reply.

"I'm okay." His gaze turned forwards again.

"Alright."

The conversation swiftly ended, the only sounds being the ruckus of the party behind you and the cars down below you. The two of you stayed there, breeze carefully swirling around you, making you grip your arms gently for warmth. You shifted from one foot to the other trying to relieve the pain emanating from the balls of your feet. Hearing Zoro shuffle around a bit, you turned your head and saw him taking off his jacket. Once it was off, he held it out expectantly.

"Well?" He said. "Are you gonna put it on?"

"What? Me? Oh, I'm not—"

"I see the goosebumps, just wear it." Gratefully, you wrapped the jacket around your shoulders, reveling in its warmth. Someone had called out that it was a minute to midnight, but you couldn't really focus on anything except the pain in your feet.

"I swear, the one night I wear heels..." you muttered, gripping the balcony railing for balance as you finally removed the shoes from your throbbing feet. Zoro looked at you with an eyebrow raised as you successfully tossed the heels onto the floor of the balcony.

"What'd you do that for?"

"They hurt." The chants of the countdown going on inside grew louder and louder, so loud that the both of you could hear it clearly from the secluded balcony.

" **Three!** "

"It makes you shorter." You piqued an eyebrow at him, curious as to what he meant.

" **Two!** "

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

" **One!** "

"Yeah. It makes it harder to kiss you."

" **Zero!** " With that, Zoro swooped down, cupping your cheek as he pressed his lips to yours. You were shocked to say the least, but you quickly melted to his touch, bringing your hands up to gently comb through his hair. The two of you eventually parted, your hands trailing down to rest on Zoro's chest, his hands finding their way to your waist.

"Y'know, that really wasn't as funny as I thought it would be."

"Really? What would you call it then?" Fireworks boomed in the distance, painting colorful streaks of light across the pitch black sky. The both of you looked at them before looking back at each other.

"Magical. Enchanting. Romantic. Didn't think you had it in you." Zoro smirked, as if you had just challenged him to prove himself.

"Don't worry, I have plenty more where that came from." The rest of the night, Zoro made it his personal mission to steal as many kisses from you as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day and imo it isn't half bad! Once again, awkward zoro is precious and i love him


End file.
